


Blossoming love forever

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: Game Grumps, Homestuck, Vocaloid
Genre: Highschool AU, Kissing, M/M, everyone is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross is a nerdy highschool kid who gets picked on all the time by the school bully but one day teh hottest boy in the whole school, Len Kagamine steps in to put a stop to this problematic behavior and suddenly Ross feels new emotions he never thought possible. Please read and review!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossoming love forever

Ross O-donnavan packed up his stuff, he had justfinished his physics class and it was now time to go home. He put on his coat and left the building. Hee had a science project in his hand that he had worked on for a few weeks and was just taking it home to put on the final touches. He was on his way out of the school building when suddenly the cclass bully; Vriska Serket trips him on the school steps and he falls forward, unable to catch himself due to his hands being occupied by his science project.

Just then some mysterious hands are on his torso.

"what?" says Ross in his faded Australian accent

"It's not nice to blly ppl Vriska-chan" said the person who caught him. It was High-school heart throb Len Kagamine.

"Shut the fuck off Len-Sama I do what I want!!!!!!!!" Vriska yelled

Len squinted his eyes at Vriska and she backed off.

"Are you okay?" Asked the blond haired boy at the young Australian, helping him up and holding his science project for him.

"uh yeah... thank you." replied Ross shyly, this was the first time that he's actually spoken to the popular blue-eyed boy but hes admired him from afar before, last year at the talent show he preformed a song and all the girls in Ross' class wouldn't stop talking about him. Ross was jelous of his popularity but agreed that he had a really dreamy voice.

"Has she done this to you before/" asked Len concerned as he admired Ross' early 2000s hair-do.

"y-yeah, she trys to trip me all the time and one time she stole my lunch money, and i pay that shit monthly so i didnt have lunch for like a month." Ross said looking downways embarresed

"I'm so sorry, here do you want me to help you carry your stuff to the bus?" Len asked compassionatley.

"oh, th-thank you." Said Ross, admring how kind Len was even though he was super popular. All the nearby girls were watching and getting nose-bleeds and squeeing uncontrolably at the yaoi romance taking place in front of their faces.

Len walked Ross over but just then they saw that the bus left without them

"Oh shit!!! Now I gotta walk home!" yelled Ross hopelessly

"I'm sorry this is my fault because I kept you up" Len said 

"No, it's okay, I dont live that far." Ross said trying to make Len feel better.

"I will drive you" said len

"what? you have a car!?" Ross asked blushing because a boy with money is a boy you can call honey.

"oh yeh, but I park it near the back of the school because I dont wanna show off" He said modestly fiddling with the tie on his sailor uniform

"Oh cool" Ross said following Len to behind the school where there was a yellow convertable with blue seats and Lens sign on the back side of the car.

"whoa" said Ross, flabberghasted at the sweet ride in front of him

"you... like it?" asked Len

"Are you crazy!? This car is so cool!!" He yelled impressed at Len "is your family rich or something!?" Ross exclaimed

"well, yeah but that means we dont really see them around, also I have a secret." He said as they both sat into the ccar "I'm uh, actually a popular singer but I just keep a low profile which is why I hide that I'm rich." Len said

"wow" Ross said

"I've actually uh, never told anyone before. I dont know why I trust you so much but I guess I do" Len said laughing awkwardly and blushgin and staring at the steering whel

"well, I'm honored I mean we've only met today... but like you are an amazing sniger..." Ross said placing his stuff on the back seat and placing a hand on the blond's back.

"you've heard me sing?" Len asked blsuhign from the compliment

"last years talent show? you were incredible!" Ross said 

Len and Ross stared into each other's eyes deeply and they slowly got closer as Ross closed his eyes awaiting a kiss suddenly they heard someone yell

"WHOA, YOU GUYS CHECK THS OUT THAT PRETTY BOY LEN IS KISSING SOME NERD!!!"

Len quickly pushed Ross away and sat up in his seat and Ross hid his face in his hands

It was Vriska and she had brought a small crowd of people behind her.

"What Ross!? You're gay?" said Ross' close friend Dan Avidan who was a senior and dating Sakura Kanawa another girl from your class. (she was in like all my other game grumps fanfics if ur interested) They were holding hands 

some other girls were giggleing and looking at them. Including Len's sister Rin. A few of them took pictures on their cell-phones.

Len stood up and got out of his car while Ross stayed hiding his face and crying a little bit but he was hiding it.

"Hey assholes!! SO I kissed a boy!? What's up with it!!!?" Len yelled in Vriska's bitch face

"well he's a total loser and you could probably get any girl in the whole school but you decide to give it up for some NERD!?" Vriska said snootily at Len.

"Ross is NOT a nerd!!! He's sweet and friendly! UNLIKE YOU!" Len shouted angrilly

"Oh shot!" Said Dan 

"SHUT UP DAN WHY ARE YOU SUPPORTING HIM?" Vriska yelled frustratedly and then she ran off crynig. after that all the rest of the ppl saw the drama was over and they left as well.

Len returned to the driver's seat of his yellow convertable.

"hey, are you okay?" He asked to the brunet next to him

"y-yeah, sorry I just-" Ross said wiping some tears off his face but he was cut off by the blue eyed boys lips meeting his. It was a short kiss but one that ment a lot.

"Anyway I should take you home..." Len said "But we should meet tomorrow afterschool?" He suggested looking over at Ross

"yeah! Yeah, thank you again... for everything!" He said thankfully he was truly in love.

 

Soon then Len took Ross home and murdered Vriska and was arrested that night. He was never heard from again and Ross was heartbroken and never let himself love again until the next year when he met the new transfer studen Holly.   
THe End

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!! You are a champ! Merry Christmas and Happy holidays and New year!


End file.
